


Pampered Pup

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: sirius_black, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Prisoner of Azkaban, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being briefly reunited with Remus in the Shrieking Shack before escaping the Dementors on Buckbeak, Sirius just can’t stay away. Remus takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pendecardiel for the quick beta. Inspired by Sirius’s First Birthday Fest at sirius_black on LJ.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on LJ.](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/276767.html)

Sirius looked terrible. He knew that. He suspected that he smelt worse. Yet Remus’s eyes had still lit up to see him two nights ago, so here he was. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. His worries lifted momentarily when the door opened, but disappeared when Remus’s face fell to see him.

“Sirius!” He whispered with alarm, grabbing his lapel and dragging him roughly inside. He stuck his head out the door, checking up and down the street furtively, before closing the door and putting up extra wards. He fell tiredly back against the door. “You shouldn’t be here.” He said sadly.

Sirius turned his eyes to the threadbare carpet. The other night, Remus had embraced him. The other night, Sirius had thought that maybe, just maybe, Remus still felt the same as he used to about Sirius. That maybe Remus wanted back what they used to have, too. He shouldn’t have come.

“They’re still after you, Sirius. What if someone saw you? What if they were waiting here for you? They would expect you to come here!”

Despite Remus’s frustration at him, Sirius let out a relieved sigh. There was still hope.

“I had to.” He looked up at Remus through his grubby, tangled hair. “It’s been, so long and—when I saw you the other night, I just couldn’t stay away. To hold you again Remus, it—it brought back memories I thought had long been sucked out of me.”

“Sirius,” Remus stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I’m so—”

Sirius cut him off with a kiss, hard and needy. He felt Remus’s tongue dart across his bottom lip, beckoning him to open, but he daren’t. “No apologies. You acted on the facts you were given. I don’t want to dwell on what’s happened, on what we’ve missed. I just want to be with you _now_.” Remus's lips quirked into an almost-smile and he kissed Sirius again, softly.

“I was just going to say, before your very welcome interruption, that I’m _so_ very glad that you’re here.” They both chuckled. “And as anxious as I am to _not_ talk and to make up for lost time, you really need a shower. And possibly about three _Mundum Dentium_ s.”

Sirius grimaced. Remus took him by the hand and led him through the small cottage. “Teeth first.” He said as he handed Sirius a glass from the bathroom cabinet. Remus raised his wand. “ _Mundum Dentium_. And I’ll run the shower.” Sirius filled the glass, rinsed and spat. It felt really weird—uncomfortable. He was so distracted by the strange, forgotten sensation of clean teeth that he didn’t notice Remus getting undressed until he was down to his pants.

Remus looked up from removing his socks at Sirius’s questioning gaze. “You’ve been alone so long, I figured you might prefer I keep you company. I can wait outside if you’d rather.” He smirked knowingly.

Sirius advanced on Remus knowing he would have time later to take in the changes in his body; the more mature shape, the new scars, new sensitivities. Now, he just wanted him back in his arms. As soon as their lips touched, Remus’s tongue came searching and this time, Sirius let it in. Remus tried to run his hands through Sirius’s hair but it was too matted.

“Ew!” Remus pulled away suddenly and stuck the offended hand under the spray of the shower. Sirius winced apologetically. “Get naked, get in. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Sirius winked playfully. He didn’t look at Remus while he got undressed. He didn’t want to know what Remus’s reaction would be to his wiry, bruised frame. He held his rags, unsure what to do with them. Remus pointed to the floor. As soon as they were deposited, Remus cast an _Incendio_ and directed the ashes into the bin.

“I haven’t got much, but I’m sure I can find you something better than that. Now, in.”

He felt oddly uncomfortable and vulnerable being naked in front of Remus. Holding him, kissing him had felt so familiar and natural. It worried him that this wasn’t the same. He stepped into the bath and under the stream of water, keeping his back to Remus. He heard Remus step into the bath behind him and cast a spell. Remus’s soapy hands were soon on him, lathering his back and shoulders, wrapping around to soap his chest.

“Turn around, you need to wet your hair before I can do anything with it.”

Sirius took a deep breath and turned, looking straight into Remus’s gorgeous green eyes which didn’t stray a bit.

“Here.” Remus took his hand and sprayed more soap into it from his wand. “Keep soaping, I’m going to see what I can do about this birds nest you appear to have on your head.”

Sirius did as instructed, not really feeling as if he was getting anywhere, as Remus cast de-tangling charm after de-tangling charm on his hair.

Two hours later, Sirius didn’t feel like he could possibly have any skin left on his body. If he had thought he felt naked in front of Remus earlier, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. Now he felt stripped back to the bone. He probably didn’t look far off it either. As Remus helped him step out onto the mat, he noticed black dirt dripping from the tiles and covering the bath. His sore scalp was thankful that he hadn’t taken a bath as Padfoot instead. Remus’s calls of ‘can I _please_ just cut it?” had become so desperate that eventually Sirius had relented into losing the beard and a couple of inches off of his hair. It still felt longer than before, now that it hung straight and un-matted.

“Come on, let’s find you some clothes.”

Sirius grabbed Remus around the waist, pulling him close. “There’s something else I’d rather slip into.” He whispered against Remus’s ear. Remus blushed and opened his mouth to reply, when he was rudely interrupted by Sirius’s stomach.

“Kitchen. Now. March!”

Sirius groaned and did what he was told. He’d already waited twelve years—Moony was worth every second.

_Fin_


End file.
